MEMORY
by Procurator Fox
Summary: Sequel To CELLVIRUS. A story of Miles "Tails" Prower's clone and his quest for his memory. Also the first appearance of Jarod the Demon Fox.
1. Prolouge: With These Wings

**M.E.M.O.R.Y.**

Note: Memory is a slightly religious piece of writing. None of the following ideas or happenings have any truth or resemblance to the Bible, Qur'an, or any other religion. You may, if you wish, call the supernatural happenings and beliefs of characters in this story a "cult". However, none of this story is true, and no offence is wished upon anyone. I am developing the religious side of the story as I write, so any plotholes are unintentional.

**Prologue: With these Wings...**

Eggman, one of the most brilliant men alive, entered his chambers. His robot guards were protecting the outer ring of defense around his lab, but It wouldn't hold Sonic back for long. All Sonic had to do was discover where he was before he could blast in and confront the doctor once again. However, Eggmans purpose in using this site was almost completed, and all he needed was a few more hours. By the time Sonic found him, he would be done with this wretched laboratory. The climate around the lab was an ever-changing desert made of shifting sands and dust storms. It was quite a useless piece of land, and would not be of any value to the doctor, if not for the valuable artifacts and texts that told of great powers that he could gain. A tablet, which had been recently been excavated, sat on the tabletop, awaiting a purpose Eggman had already translated the writing on the rock many times. The handwriting was clear Babylonian, and it took little time to read it.

"With the great gift, He rose up, and with wings of power, He..."

From that point onward, there was only a gaping crack, signifying that it had once belonged to a much larger text. The same edge was on the opposite side, showing there to be more before it as well. That was why Eggman was so interested in digging here. This was where the Tablet had been found, and the rest of the text still needed excavating. Though Eggman was impatient, nothing had been found in the excavation. At least until today.  
Eggman walked calmly through the ruins of an ancient civilization. Recently excavated, the ruins were still covered in dust. However, they were not the goal of this mission, and Eggman continued past them it a brisk walk. They dampened his spirits, but his hope for what he might find made him continue forward. Before Eggman rose a wall with many characters indented into the surface. A large space of rock was cut out of the center, and the empty space resembled the shape of the Tablet that had been excavated earlier. Eggman placed the tablet in place. The entire text was now readable.

_"The great lord of hell, Satan, was a cold and hard ruler. He was once a mortal, and was forsaken by many. His visions of power and revenge upon those who beat him and swore at him were seemingly never to come true. However, His heart of gold was turned pure black from his torment, and with his dark desire, found power. God gave him a gift from heaven, meant to smite the wicked and bring justice to the world. Satan was given this power because of his past. God knew that he would not use it for greed. With the great gift, he rose up, and with wings of power, he did as god had intended. He drove away evil spirits, purged the world of uncleanliness, and brought down justice from heaven above. Man, under his rule, became a peaceful race, and crime, murder, and death was very much forgotten for a time._

Satan ruled well until his time of death. When it came time, he was cast by god into the world of hell and heaven, as the spirit of justice. He was given the rule of the hellish afterlife of villains, so that he could continue his ways of punishing the wicked. Once a spirit in hell became strong enough in will and truly wished no evil upon the world, Satan would send him up the stairway to heaven, and they would, having repented for their crimes, live on with the great god in heaven.

Satan's gift, having served it's purpose, was returned to God. He needed no more power, for it is worth nothing to a spirit. Now, as times go on, and our society once again discriminates the people of the Earth, and blood covers the ground, God waits. His gift to Satan still waits on earth, waiting for another who would lead the forces of good to bring justice to the people."


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

It's been a long time since I've met anyone. I can feel it in my head, but yet, I cannot remember what it is that tells me this. I only regained control of my body for a few seconds. I open my eyes, and I look out into the blackness around me. I am in a lab, or maybe even a factory. steel walls surround me, closing off all sources of light except for that of a lamp directly above me. I am inside of a tight space made of glass, which I immediately Identify as a capsule. Why would I be in a capsule? Am I a test subject of some sort? I can't remember...

In the light, I see a young hedgehog before me. He looks short, and evidently young, but I can't recognize him, no matter how I try to. I moved my head down from my head in hopes of getting a better look at the fellow, but as soon as I did, a panicked voice yelled out "Run!" and he dissapeared as soon as I caught a glimpse of him.

The hedgehog had been standing in plain sight, but now, I noticed many more of the little figures. They were all terrified of something, and were running for a doorway at the far side of the room. They scream in voices of such fear and terror that I wonderwhat they are scared of. Is it me?

I look around as soon as the shapes dissapear, and Wonder where I am. The encapsulement had obviously erased my memory, that much I can deduce. I feel like I should know where I am, but nonetheless, I can't remember. I slowly climb out of the capsule I'm in, and walk towards the other parts of the room. something catches my eye, I see broken glass on another capsule nearby. Another captive had been inside, from the traces of fur on the floor nearby. a broken tablet near the site reads "Experiment 736" This must be a laboratory. nowhere else are things labeled as "Experiments". I make my way along the wall, seeing inventions such as Teleporters, ray guns, deflector shields, and even a mind reader. then, I find myself by the capsule I had just come out of. "Dormancy Chrio-Chamber". Strange. I must be a scientist who tested out the machine. from the notes nearby, I figured that the capsule was used to keep someone alive for long periods of time, unaffected by the elements. I shiver, wondering how long I have been in the capsule. This lab is creeping me out, So I decided to leave. The only door on the far side seems to lead to the outside, so I'll go that way.

As I leave The lab, I pass through a large hallway. the walls are littered with pictures of a fox. He looks exactly like me, with the same hair, the same orange fur, and the same twin tails. I can only presume from the similarity that they are of me before I lost my memory. If there are pictures of me layering the walls, then this lab must belong to me as well. Many of the pictures that I see also show a blue hedgehog, who was notably older than I seemed to be. He was pictured doing many things, such as playfully giving me a headlock, ruffling my hair, and giving thumbs-up signs. Who is this person? Is he part of my long-lost family? I wonder...

As I progress, more questions still form in my mind. Was that hedgehog the one who encapsulated me? If so, why? I continue to move through the hallway, I am beginning to wonder if this was some method of torture. I cannot remember anything of a past life that I know I had, and seems to be right before my eyes. My mind is blank, but yet I feel that there is something more that I need to know, something of greater purpose that I was to achieve…

I reach the end of the hall, and there is a colossal doorway in front of me, slightly open to reveal that it is indeed quite late in the evening, maybe even past midnight. The door had a large handle carved out of fancy wood, and the door itself must be worth quite a fortune. Bronze designs swirled around in intertwining circles, leaving the spaces in between to be occupied by the brown of hard wood. I opened the door with a great creak of wood that had not moved for ages. The hinges squealed, but did not give in to the door's weight. Outside, the rain poured from the skies, only to be brightened by frequent flashes of lightning, and drowned out by the booming voice of thunder. the moon stood alone, in a gap between the clouds, giving an eerie silver glow to the cold, blue night. Lightning struck, and in the short time of sight that I had, I recognized the short buildings and shingled roofs of a urban city.

"Spagonia..." Said a voice in my head. I somehow remember the name for this place... I find that intriguing. Maybe I am simply suffering from some minor amnesia, and my memories will come back with time. However, it could also mean that I only remember things after I experience them again. If I recognize this city from my past, then it could be because I am now in it. However, I don't remember what that laboratory was called...

I left my theories about my memory aside, and started to run through the streets, hoping to find someone who might recognize me. As I raced through the night, my hair cold and damp, I wished that I could have stayed inside. As falling water clouded my vision, the city was a blur. The streets were empty, for nobody in their right mind would be about during a time like this. I had no shelter from the rain, and my fur was soaked, and it clung tight to my body. It seemed like nothing would ever make the unending night come to a close.

Suddenly, through the darkness of the night, I saw the faint glow of torch light. I raised my head and looked out into the rain to see a small roof over a space in the street. Two oil lamps burned on the sides of an old man. He was a bit plump, but that only enhanced his jovial appearance. His small moustache and grey hair glistened in the moonlight, and his smile was pleasing. He was playing a tune on a lute made out of fine wood and long strings that made a pleasant melody. Happily, the old man closed his eyes, listening quietly to the tune he was making, as if completely unaware of the rain around him. I stood watching, as he finished his song.

"Life, the very core of existence,

Though often wasted away,

Should be treated with great happiness,

And enjoyed by all today."

As he finished the song with this ending chorus, he looked up from his music, and saw me standing in the rain.

"Well, don't just stand there, come out of the rain and warm yourself up. I'll get you a cup of tea."

I had failed to notice that there was a small kettle over one of the lamps, and there were also some cups, with which he poured some of his brew into, and held out for me to take. I gratefully took the cup, tired and cold from walking the streets.

"Thank you. What are you doing outside singing on a night like this?"

The Old man took a sip from another cup of tea, and calmly replied with a smile.

"In this world, there are two distinct forces. Negative forces move about the world, hoping to consume it with anger and depression. Balancing them are positive forces, bringing happiness and laughter to mankind. Depressing times have come on the city, and there is little here to support the hope of the people. And so I sit here in the rain, and I show them that I do not let poverty deprive me of my spirit."

He turned his head, smiling into the shadows of another alleyway.

"Don't be shy, young one. Come sit by the fire and warm yourself."

A small Boy crept forth from the shadows. His clothes were ragged, and his skin dirty. His cautious manner in walking forward showed that though he looked to be of only five years old or so, he had seen troubling things.

As the boy approached, the old man kindly offered him a bit of bread. The boy took the bread, and examined it. As soon as he determined that it was edible, he proceeded to wolf it down as a dog devours it's dinner. Having done good, the old man patted the boy on the head before he scurried away into the shadows. He pulled out the lute, and once again began to sing his song, happily playing out a joyous tune. The mood of the piece was so enlightening, I found myself singing along as well. Together, we were happy, as we sang into the thunder, lightning and all of the storms power.

"Life, the very core of existence,

Though often wasted away,

Should be treated with great happiness,

And enjoyed by all today."

I gratefully thanked the old man for his kindness. I thanked him for the song, the tea, and the hope he gave me. He shoved my thanks off, telling me it was nothing to him, and he would gladly do it anytime. I was about to leave the street, for the rain had stopped, and I could see a faint light in the eastern sky, awaiting the next day. However, just before I left, I remembered why I was there, I turned around and asked the old man,

"Do you know who I am?"

The old man smiled as he replied, "Of course I do, Tails. Why would I ever forget you?"

Seconds later, as I was to ask one more question, the old man was gone, and the wind drove leaves about in the street where he once had been. I turned my head towards the place, and whispered to nobody in particular,

"Thank you..."


	3. Chapter 2: Identity

The light was coming, and it was time to return. Spagonia was the kind of town where nobody cared much about others, and because of that, nobody would notice what he had done that night. The shadowy figure stood from his kneeling position, watching the light begin to fill the skies. Torches about him burned by the stone altar, lighting the stone outcropping he was standing on. The last rain clouds were disappearing on the horizon, and the sky was almost clear. The black shape calmly took the torches and doused the flames. He picked up the burned wood, satisfied with that night's worth of prayer. Satan would be pleased...

Chapter 2: Identity

I watched from the top ledge of the city, a platform suspended over the sea. The sun was rising, and the rain from the previous night had stopped completely. Red light filled the sky as I traced my thoughts, capturing the image in my mind, afraid of losing it forever, like my other memories. Nothing could make me remember...

Tails... so that is my name... I have yet to recognize what the meaning of it is; but that man, he knew me... does anyone else? Maybe I should ask someone...

As I turn back towards the city, preparing myself to enter it once again, I see people milling out of their homes, beginning their day's worth of business. Tailors open their shop windows, displaying their wares, while the market quickly fills its stalls with goods. Some people leave their homes and examine the displays, hoping to buy something. I, however, simply walk among them, searching in vain for one who might recognize me.

After an hour or so of browsing wares in the city, I was nowhere closer to my identity than when I had started. I walked down a lane, when something caught my eye. There was a sign above a doorway on the street that read "The Home of Amy Rose". I feel as though I have never seen this before, but something about the name draws me towards this door. I look at the house, and it seems to be but a simple apartment. I knew that it was impolite to barge into people's houses, but the name... Amy Rose... It seems so familiar... I quickly decided to enter the person's home and inquire about my identity. What did I have to lose?

I rung the doorbell, hoping to see a familiar face that I may remember. I was surprised at first when the door was answered by the same hedgehog that had run away from me before. He was now more casual looking, with a baseball cap on his head and a backpack full of books on his shoulders.

I began to politely ask if Amy Rose was around, when the child suddenly uttered a high-pitched scream of terror and slammed the door in my face. From outside of the door, I could hear more muffled shouts.

"Mom! Mom! He's here! He's gonna get me! Aaaaaagh!"

I could hear a second voice from a different direction shouting something as well. This voice was female, and seemed to be trying to ask the younger hedgehog what he was yelling about. After some time, the door was finally opened again by a pink hedgehog. She was wearing a pink dress, along with a red headband, and seemed to have just about the opposite reaction that the child had to my presence.

"Oh, my god! It's you, Tails! I haven't seen you for years!"

The pink hedgehog quite suddenly engaged me in a large hug. I didn't know what to make of this. She obviously knew me, but I could not remember how. Why was she hugging me? Did I have some intimate relation with her or something? It feels very awkward, being hugged by someone I don't know...

"Um... Are You Amy Rose?"

The girl broke the hug, and looked at me with a confused look. She was looking at me strangely as she replied,

"Would I be anyone else? Did something happen while you were away?"

At this statement, I blushed and looked at my feet in embarrassment.

"Um... I think I kinda... have an amnesia problem. I don't remember anything that happened before yesterday..."

The girl seemed to be concerned about this fact. I quickly told her all that I had remembered, ever since I had found myself in the capsule. She listened, still looking concerned of what had happened to me.

"Wow, that's a strange story." She said after I finished. "You must have had an accident." She sighed and looked at me apologetically. "My nephew must have let you out of the capsule last night, when I thought he was asleep. Darned kids. He and his buddies always dare each other to go into the lab and press random buttons. They somehow think it's 'manly'. Foolish is what it is. Come on inside, and I'll try to see if I can get you to remember anything."

I gratefully let Amy lead me inside of the house. It was quite fancy, being in a classic 1980's feel. There were intricate stairways and hallways lined with pictures of Amy, the little hedgehog that I could only presume was her nephew, and surprisingly, the same hedgehog that had been in the lab. I looked at them, puzzled by why he would be pictured here too. Amy came back into the room from the kitchen with two cups of tea, and sat down at a table in the center of the room. She caught me looking at a picture of the Hedgehog, with one thumb up in the air.

"You don't even remember sonic, do you?" she said sympathetically.

Reflecting on my lost past, I replied. "I wish that I could."


	4. Chapter 3: Ability Acquisition

Fire...

Flame...

Heat...

Consumption...

These feelings raced through the dark figures mind as he held out his hand to the flame. The fire levitated above this sacred ruin, waiting for a worthy one to come and claim its power. He could feel the raw power of destruction within the great entity of fire, so to eliminate those who would resist the flame. Any in its way would be consumed, and overridden by the force of this one power.

"It must be mine..."

As the flames caressed the flesh that had been offered into it, the shadowy figure was seen clearly in the red light. Light revealed the short whiskers and bushy tail of a fox. His fur was colored a fiery orange, like many of his kind, and his two amber eyes reflected flame's image. His fur was ruffled, and uneven, as he had been through a struggle to reach where he was now. This was a sacred place, and there were certainly enough pitfalls to make this one moment worth the struggle.

As the orange hand of the fox glinted in the flaming light, it did not burn. The fire, which always consumed, eradicated and destroyed anything it was offered, seemed to be appeased by this offering. The plumes of flame surrounded the open hand, and instead of pain and agony, gave the bearer warmth and pleasure. The fire spiraled around and around, continually massaging the skin, flowing under the claws, and energizing the body.

The fox closed his eyes as the power rushed into him. The flames of destruction ran through his body, and into his soul. It did not harm him in any way, but yet seemed to fill him with a powerful essence, another existence housed inside of him. It flowed through his arms, releasing heat and power.

When the fox opened his eyes, he looked at himself. He was no longer the fox he had been before, nor was he even to be considered close to human. His dark red fur flowed in the wind as he looked out toward the distant sunset. The black streaks along his back outlined him against the lighted ground, as maniacal laughter erupted from the throat of the beast, the holder of the flame.

Chapter 3: Ability Acquisition

The last night has been a strange one, and one that I would not like to repeat. Oh, woe to my poor mind. Amy tried to fill me in on many things about my life, telling me about most of my past. Sonic... I don't remember him, but apparently, we treat each other like brothers, sharing our time and possessions to help save the world from the clutches of the Evil Dr. Eggman. I cannot believe that this is what my life is like. It seems too much like I am the character of a video game series created by SEGA. Saving the world? Me? I don't know whether or not to believe this, but I still feel like a fool. There is little that I have been told however, so I cannot decide quite yet whether or not to believe Amy.

Another thing that I find quite strange is that the last she heard, Amy thought I had moved my lab over to Shamar, and decided to stay there with a man named Professor Pickle. I had no Idea that I was acquainted with a world-known professor. To do that at age 12, I would have to be some kind of super genius.

Though I am inclined to disregard all that Amy has told me, I thanked her politely for her kindness and hospitality. I set off to find the lab once again. If I could find my way back there, maybe I could find out more about my past. I passed through alleyways, retracing my steps from the past night. As I progressed, I continually wondered about my past. Was it really what I've been told? I didn't want to be a hero. If I was one, then I certainly didn't like it. I just wanted my memory back, so that I might live my life like any other person, with friends to talk to, business to make, and a purpose to fulfill.

I was still wondering about this when I was suddenly cut off by a man in front of me. He was taller than me by May feet, and cast a large shadow over me. I looked into the alley behind me to see more men, blocking off my escape route. The man in front of me made an evil smile.

"We've got you surrounded," He said, cracking his knuckles noisily. "You're gonna give us all your money right now, or else!"

I backed away from the man, now knowing of his malicious intent. "I'm very sorry sir, but I'm completely broke right now. I don't have any money to give you, so may I please pass?"

This only made the grin on the man's face wider. "You're getting nowhere with me. If you don't have money, then why aren't you as skinny as everyone else here? If you don't give me money, then prepare yourself to be flayed alive!"

The man jumped forward, fists flying towards my gut. I quickly dodged the attack, and for a moment, forgot that there were more men behind me. One of them sent a flying kick at my side, knocking me over into the wall. Angry now, I threw punches of my own. On my left, the biggest thug among them, and also the one I had been talking to, was still throwing punches everywhere. I was too quick for him, and his fists, one by one, met the swish of air. I kicked, punched, and tried to defend myself, but it was no use. There were too many of them, and as soon as I could land a blow, I received another. I stood against a wall, cornered, holding onto my battered knees, as they advanced on me now. They knew I had no hope of escape, and laughed maniacally.

"Hahahahaha! Ready to throw us some cash now?!"

I had no intention of giving in. I dodged as more blows came my way. I tried to dodge, but suddenly, before I knew anything, I was hanging by one of my Tails, gripped by the tallest of the thugs. I tried to struggle, but I was helpless to resist them. The thugs laughed, as one of them pulled out a switchblade, and held it up to my neck. I was punched in the jaw, and found myself coughing up blood, preparing myself for the worst. Their laughter was never-ending, mocking me as I was near death. I was thrown against a wall, knocking me onto my side, broken and bloody. I attempted to stand, but my legs were too weak to support me. As one of the Thugs came up to me, ready to deal the final blow, I whipped my Tails out, knocking him over. I did it instinctively, not realizing what I had done until it was over. I looked at my tails, astounded that they could actually do something. The men were still laughing at my efforts, and it made me remember...

Flying...

Through the autumn air...

Nothing supporting me...

Just me and the sky...

Fusing myself with the air, swooping and swirling through the skies, as I spun my tails above my head...

At this realization, I immediately tried to repeat it. I stood up with a great deal of effort, and ran as fast as I could. The thugs ran after me, thinking I was trying to get away, but were astounded as I started spinning my tails in a circle behind me. I felt my feet leaving the ground, and looked down. The ground was slowly being left behind, as the astonished thugs stood, paralyzed by the sight. I saw buildings giving way to open air, and the whole city below me.

I was flying.

I saw a large building in the distance, one that reminded me of the lab I had come from. I flew through the air, the wind in my face, in the shining sun. I landed in front of the lab, opened the door...

...and fainted out of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 4: Shadowy Figures

**Chapter 4: Shadowy Figures**

"Knocked out... fire in the... museum on..."

I carefully opened one of my eyelids. The blackness that had come of being asleep fading away with the groginess of the mind. At first, I was wondering why I was in a hospitol ward. I was sitting in one of the white beds, in a room with a light blue wallpaper. My right arm was in a cast, signifying that somehow, I had injured it in a major way. I felt bruises all over my body. I vtried to sit up and get a better grasp of my surroundings, but it hurt so much that I was forced to lay back down.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Don't sit up, or it'll do that again."

I heard this voice, that of a doctor, speak down from above me. He was a bit thin, and had a large head in proportion to his body. He seemed to be like someone else I knew from the past, but I don't know who...

"You've been out for a while, little guy. I can imagine how it feels, being stuck in that burning building..."

What? burning building? I inquired about this.

"You don't remember? so you've got amnesia too. Great. Do you remember the laboratory on 43rd street, at least?"

I nodded. The lab that I had emerged from. The lab I had been encapsulated in. The dreaded place that haunted all of my memories.

"Well, you were found just outside of the lab, severely injured, after the place suddenly exploded. The whole laboratory is completely obliterated."

That gave me a few seconds shock. The lab had exploded? My entire hope of recovering my memories had rested on that grey building, and it was gone, just like that. Logic told me that this was going to be harder than it seemed. I needed to go, to see this for myself. Was the lab truly destroyed?

A few minutes later, I was outside of the hospitol. Thank goodness for some guy named Twilight. In my opinion, donating extra lives is a good idea. you get one for every 100 rings you get, so why not?... (sorry for the abruptness, but i needed to fill in a plothole.)(Twilight is property of DST)

I remembered the thugs in the alley who tried to steal my money, though I had none. I remembered flying away, using an ability that I never knew that I had. much had happened in the paswt 24 hours, and now, everything seems to be too complicated. I need to find out for myself what is going on with my life some time soon, or else I may go insane.

I walked the streets, among others. It was a cloudy day, where the sky turns a dark grey, yearning to rain, but yet simply unable to. The clouds cast a shadow over the land as well, creating patches of darkness and giving a grey look to even the bright colors of city life. lines blurred and twisted in the shadows, and the whole world seemed to be just awaiting the darkness of night.

As I had not been expecting, the doctor had told the truth. As I rounded the last corner of my route, I saw the red of flames lashing out from the ruins of the lab. The roof had collapsed, and pieces of charred wood and blackened metal created a an unorganized heap of material. The flames that rose from that which was still burning swayed in the wind, giving off a black smoke, floating up into the heavens, and fusing with the already grey sky. I could hardly believe that less than a day ago, it had been the laboratory it had been. It had been my only source of memories, and my only hope of getting more. Now it was gone, just as I had feared.

I felt myself fall to my knees in front of the burning mess, but i did not notice, I was too deep in thought. I looked out at the flames, wishing they would dissapear. Suddenly, I felt my mind lurch, as if it had been given a great blow. The flames... they made me remember...

Flying ships...

a strange emblem of a man with a moustache...

the sound of screeching metal...

the ships are one by one being destroyed...

by a spark of golden light, flying through space...

complete destruction...

As I stood there remembering this, I could not help myself of staring into the fire that was before me. I felt it's heat, and watched it's consumption. It was one of the most destructive forces on earth, and yet... It's warmth radiated out to me, lighting the grey world around me with it's brightness, and warming my fur in a way that felt pleasant. I looked into the flame as it swirled in the wind.

A red, glowing eye was stareing back at me.

I was shocked. Inside the fire, I saw a dark shape slowely form, emerging from the deep yellow and orange light. I realize now that I should have run away then and there, but I could not. I felt the warmth of the flame, drawing me in, and willing me to stay there, as the shape in the fire shaped itself. The blackoutline of a human-like shape became clear, and as It became ever more solid, I realized it was approaching me. soon, The dark being stood in front of me, staring down at me while I kneeled down in front of him.

The being was a fox, undoubtedly, but unlike any other I had ever seen. Like all foxes, he had a single bushy tail sprouting out and powerfully swaying in the wind. His chest fur was a light grey, and was quite like what I had seen before. However, almost none of his other features even resembled a fox. His fur, instead of a light orange, was a blood red color, setting him apart from the yellow flame. His ears, instead of the usual triangular shape, were angled and sharp, resembling horns rather than ears. Black streaks ran down his legs and arms, and hairs of the same color nearly covered one of his eyes. Along with this, his whole body was ablaze. Fire seemed to pour forth out of his fur, reaching upward off of his skin. he was a burning torch before me, and he said in a low, menacing voice of great power echoing across the burning wreckage,

"You do not fear the flame?"

I was terrified. This strange entity had come forth from a burning ruin, and was now demanding of me things I knew nothing about. I was going to answer, but nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it. I could only gape at the form of this great power. I was losing hope when suddenly, I felt a great rising of heat. I felt myself unwillingly say,

"I am not afraid."

My voice, seemingly not my own, boomed out just like that of the entity before me. He smiled at my response, and suddenly, his body darkened. his fur color changed from the crimpson red to a darker color, like that of charred wood. the flames that issued forth from his body seemd to suddenly lose their source, and fell dead away. I suddenly felt drined of energy myelf, and let my head hang forward. As I was about to fall forward, I felt a hand catch me by the shoulder. I looked up to again see the fox that had come forth from the fire. he smiled kindly at me, and now, his voice was no longer powerful, but more of a pleasant, fatherly figure.

"You are tired. You came from this lab, right?"

I nodded slightly and fearfully, but he caught my meaning. he nodded himself, and looked up at the sky.

"I thought that by destroying my memories, I could erase my past. clearly, that is not so."

"Who are you?" I found myself asking.

He smiled back at me.

"I am Jarod."


	6. Chapter 5: Flame in the Forest

**Chapter 5: Flame of the Forest**

"I am Jarod."

The name still echoed in my head. Jarod... it seemed familiar, but not in any way I could recognize. I cursed my amnesia under my breath, just as I had done many times. I continued along the pathway, following the black and red fox ahead of me. After we met, he had told me to follow him. He had led me out of the city without saying a word. At a brisk pace, I followed him still, as we passed into large amounts of undergrowth and forest. His large stature and red fur looked out of place, and there would be very little possibility that he could hide anywhere here. The birds in the trees fell silent as he passed by, as if to feel sorrowful for his presence. As we passed them, I could hear them restart their normal chatter behind us. Jarod looked straight forward, ignoring them. He seemed to be focused entirely on where he was headed, and not on anything else. I looked down at my feet, wondering where he could be taking me and what he planned to do. As I looked down, I also noticed that we were no longer on the dirt path from before. No longer knowing where we were or why we had gone off the path, I could only follow Jarod further into the undergrowth.

When it seemed as If we had been walking for hours without speaking, Jarod suddenly stopped at the foot of a great Tree. The tree was one of the biggest in the forest, with roots that spread throughout the entire area around it. Branches from the trunk stuck out into the sky above, protruding into the heavens. Jarod had stopped directly in front of this great tree, and in one of the patches of bark, there was a very curious-looking rune. It was of no great length or width, but seemed to be something increasingly important. It seemed to picture a tongue of flame being lifted by great wings that merged to its sides.

Jarod stopped in front of this symbol, and kneeled in front of it. He closed his eyes, and placed his hands together, and stayed in that position, breathing calmly. I watched him keep this position for many minutes, and yet, he held it.

"Jarod..." I asked, meekly.

"Ssssshhh!" came a voice from behind me. "Do not disturb him, for he is in prayer."

I spun around to see a girl standing behind me, her hands on her hips. She seemed to be a dog of some breed, but it was hard to tell which, because she had many of the same features that Jarod had, only a bit milder. Her fur color was a dark brown, and had some smaller black streaks, but only on her wrists. Her ears were floppy, but retained the same serious attitude that the rest of her showed.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused as to what someone like her was doing in the forest.

"My name is Nicole, and I'm Jarods Sister." She looked up and down at me. "Well, he's going to be there for a while longer, and he obviously already determined you worthy, so let me take you to the village. Follow me."

She turned, and started to walk in another direction, and I followed. Behind some of the ferns and other plants, she revealed to me what seemed to be a small clearing. Inside, there were three buildings. The three were made of stone, and looked to be ages old. They were large, and there were a few animals like us walking around. They all bore the same markings that Nicole bore on her wrists, and all had the same dark fur, but none like Jarod. Something made me think that Jarod was important and separate from these people, though they were very alike.

Nicole led me into the first structure, and I found the inside to be quite bleak. The stones of the walls were mossy on the inside, and nobody had cleaned it in years. There were two beds by one of the walls, but they were the only features in the ancient room. Nicole sat on one of the beds, and told me to sit on the other. I obeyed.

"So, now that you have been brought here, we must wait for Jarod. In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can teach you the basics about our society."

I nodded, many questions forming in my head that I would like to ask.

"Why do you live here in the forest?"

The girl smiled as she answered, "We live here because our ancestors lived here. It is our safe haven from the outside world."

More questions forming, I asked, "Why do you need to be away from the rest of the world?"

"Because of our abilities." was the answer. Nicole raised one of her arms up above her head, and clenched a fist. To my great surprise and wonder, a great blast of fire issued forth from her upraised arm, sliding along the ceiling before dying out.

"We, the ones who serve the flame, are given control over fire." she explained. "The Flame grants us this ability, and changes our appearance so that we are separate from our brethren. In this way, the Flame can recognize itself."

Deliberately trying to avoid asking anything to make me seem stupid, I asked, "Why are there so few of you?"

For the first time, Nicole frowned. She seemed to be containing her anger as she answered, "...There are few who listen to the call of the Flame. It calls out to everyone and everything, but there are many who don't hear the call. They believe in their god, and selfishly refuse to acknowledge that which others believe in. They call us vermin, and servants of evil. They refuse to listen to us, and therefore, there are very few who are worthy of the Flame's gift."

Finally, I found myself stuck. There was one question that I wanted to ask, and I could not avoid it by asking another.

"What is the Flame?"

Nicole smiled, and was about to answer, but another voice did so faster.

"The flame is power."

I looked at the entrance to see Jarod entering the room. As he said the word "power", he clenched his right fist, and instantly, his hand was on fire.

"The flame is might."

At this, Jarod took his other fist, and placed it alongside the one ablaze, and it, too, caught on fire.

"But most of all..."

As Jarod pulled his fists back, dousing the flame, he held up one finger in front of his face.

"The flame is light."

A small flame burned from Jarods upraised finger, but it was not ordinary. It shone like a torch, illuminating the entire room with its brilliance. The rocky walls sparkled in the dancing light, and even Jarods face gained color.

As the light flickered away, Jarod walked to a corner of the room. Lifting a stone from the wall, he revealed a large hole, from which he retrieved a piece of parchment.

"Read this." he said, handing it to me.

The text on the parchment seemed to be as ancient as the room it was contained in. I blew a large amount of dust off the writing and began reading.

"The great lord of hell, Satan, was a cold and hard ruler. He was once a mortal, and was forsaken by many. His visions of power and revenge upon those who beat him and swore at him were seemingly never to come true. However, His heart of gold was turned pure black from his torment, and with his dark desire, he found power. God gave him a gift from heaven, meant to smite the wicked and bring justice to the world. Satan was given this power because of his past. God knew that he would not use it for greed. With the great gift, he rose up, and with wings of power, he did as god had intended. He drove away evil spirits, purged the world of uncleanliness, and brought down justice from heaven above. Man, under his rule, became a peaceful race, and crime, murder, and death was very much forgotten for a time.

Satan ruled well until his time of death. When it came time, he was cast by god into the world of hell and heaven, as the spirit of justice. He was given the rule of the hellish afterlife of villains, so that he could continue his ways of punishing the wicked. Once a spirit in hell became strong enough in will and truly wished no evil upon the world, Satan would send him up the stairway to heaven, and they would, having repent for their crimes, live on with the great god in heaven.

Satan's gift, having served its purpose, was returned to God. He needed no more power, for it is worth nothing to a spirit. Now, as times go on, and our society once again discriminates the people of the Earth, and blood covers the ground, God waits. His gift to Satan still awaits on earth, waiting for another who would lead the forces of good to bring justice to the people."

I looked up from the writing when I had finished reading.

"So... the Flame is the gift God gave to Satan, and the power of the underworld."

Jarod smiled at me. "You are very much correct."

This realization hit me hard. I understood now what Nicole was talking about. I they worshipped Satan, of course they would be prejudiced by everyone else. The best solution for them IS for them to hide, away from society. Still, one thing nagged at my mind, anxiously waiting for me to ask them.

"If that is true, then why are you so different from the others?"

Jarod frowned, and looked at Nicole. She looked back at him, and at the same time, they nodded. Jarod exited the cave, indicating that I was to follow him. He led me out of the small village, and back into the undergrowth. I followed him as he led me up a small, uphill path. It curved very slightly, and I was still wondering where he was taking me. I could do nothing at the moment, however, but follow him to wherever he was going.

Soon, we reached our destination, and I marveled. We had reached a large outlooking cliff, on top of a hill that protruded above the layers of trees. In the distance, the city loomed, a gray shape in the distance, devoid of color when compared to the forest of trees below us. Further away, on the horizon, the sun was setting, spreading a red light across the clouds and sky. Magnificent colors spread across all of the view, and it was absolutely breathtaking. An old dry log lay near the edge of the cliff, and Jarod sat down on it, as if it were a bench. I sat next to him, staring off into the horizon. I looked at Jarod, who was staring out into space.

"As you wished, I will tell you of my past. This is my story..."


	7. Chapter 6: Jarod's Story

Chapter 6: Jarod's Story

I was, like you, created inside of the Lab That I destroyed. I remember it quite clearly. I woke to see the world for the first time as a shell of myself, devoid of all understanding, and all I could do was watch and learn. So that was what I did for the first three months of my lifetime. I watched through the window of a capsule as a small fox with two Tails worked with the technology around him. His name, from what I deduced, was Tails. He worked with the machinery around me, and occasionally, some of his friends would come by. I would listen intently to their speech, and soon understood their language. They talked of scientific tests, of cells of various kinds, and many things about the human body. Most of all, they talked of the wide open world around them. They talked of adventures to save the world, and of destroying evil. I listened, and one day, I found the courage to speak to the Fox from in my capsule.

"Why can I not leave this place?"

The fox quickly turned on the spot, and looked directly at me. He pressed some buttons on the computer screen next to him, and shook his head.

"That's strange... I thought you couldn't speak English. My test all concluded that you had complete amnesia and could not remember anything."

This confused me. "I had been in the lab for months, watching and learning." was my reply. "You speak this 'English' so often; I can now understand most of it."

"That's weird... I suppose I should run more tests..."

"When will you let me out?"

The short fox looked up at me again from the computer screen. "I don't suppose that it will be anytime soon. I haven't made you to be able to survive in society, and you don't have any social skills or anything, so I suppose that all you are worth now is data... so I suppose it would be better if you were destroyed."

I could not understand this. I did not know much of the outside world, but to die without any knowledge of anything would be a life hardly worth living. I begged for the Two-tailed fox to let me live, but he refused to take my opinion. So, I decided that I needed to get out of the capsule as fast as possible. I smashed the glass with a fist, making a way out. I ran out, and while the smaller Fox was asleep, but was shocked to see what I found.

I saw, in capsules around me, many other clones, much like I was. Each one was eyeing me with the same blank look that I recognized as one like I had made when I had been in my capsule. Each one had a life to live, a future to have, and they were yet doomed to stay here, and be destroyed after they had served their creater's scientific purpose. I suppose that you were one of them, and I could not distinguish you from the others. I was afraid then, after seeing more clones like myself, and fled the lab quickly. I swore then that I would return there someday, and free them. A few days ago, I did, but let me continue my story from then.

Without any purpose, memory, or knowledge, I wandered the city I found outside, looking about for something that would help me. Finding nobody, I wandered the plains until I found this forest. I entered it, finding many things inside. Ripe berries and fruit helped appease my hunger, and water from calm springs helped to quench my thirst. Dry moss gave me a soft place to lie, and it was here that I found a home.

It was not long before I found the Tree. Yes, I mean the one that I was praying at earlier. I found it after days of wandering the jungle, still seeking my purpose. At the sight of this symbol, I found myself praying to whatever god had put it there. "Great God..." I said, "Whoever you are, and whatever you have done to lead me here, help me find my purpose. Give me a life with which I can feel love, and protect those whom I hold dear. Give me hope for a brighter future."

The Flame, through its wisdom, heard my prayer. I reached out to me, and I felt a strange energy flow into me. I felt the great power of the fire expand from the earth, and consume me. It burned my skin, consuming all of my body. In the rising Pain and heat, I fainted.

When I woke, I found myself being cared for by my sister Nicole. We are all brothers and sisters, for we are all filled by part of the flame. I looked at myself, and found myself as I am now, with dark fur, rather than the light orange it used to be. I soon found my ability to manipulate fire, and have used it for my purposes. As soon as I learned of the Flame from the other followers I devoted my entire life to the purging of evil, what the power was meant for. It was my new purpose. I was one of the most revered of the followers, and all looked up to me. Once I had done so much for the flame, I returned to the tree which with I had gotten my powers. I once again kneeled, and thanked the Flame for what it had done for me. It had given me a purpose, and with it, I was content. Lastly, I asked the flame if I could do anything to repay it for its deed.

Once again, The Flame heard me. It gave me then a great gift. One that I always will treasure and one that I will always regret. The Flame took a shape, and just like it had done for Satan before me, it became a part of me. The Flame that had given me my power, and that of all of its followers, now resides within me, as the great wings of Hell. I have power beyond my wildest dreams, but as a result, the Flame directs me and guides me. It leads me to my destiny that which Satan has done before.

I am destined to destroy the world.

And I can do nothing about it.

This knowledge has been a part of my existence for years, and because of my great relationship with the flame, I am respected by the followers of the Flame. I am given the task of choosing who comes to be among us, and I am given the highest honors in the village. My brothers and Sisters, though they have not suffered as I have for the Flames purpose, are the only people I can be trusted by. I live on with them, waiting for the day that the Flames will is done. 


End file.
